In order to attract consumers to buy, lighter manufacturers are doing their best to provide a variety of lighters in a variety of unique designs, for example, pistol-like lighter or lighter watch, etc. However, the improvements in function or configuration still provides little amusing effect. For lighter watch, as an example, it is just to combine a lighter and a watch together, which has nothing special in design.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a portable amusement lighter which serves as an amusement machine and a lighter concomitantly.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a portable amusement lighter which includes a driving control crank to let fire striking become more easier.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.